User blog:Fantastic Voyage/Misc: Bowie Bandstand
I saw an small article of my favorite musician on a newspaper at a restaurant when we bought some sweets to take out for watching ONE PIECE at home after dinner. I still pick up some papers or magazines when we go to eat something outside though I was working for mobile devices to provide information. The paper was the evening edition Nikkei. 'デビッド・ボウイさん公演のステージ、重要建造物指定　（写真=共同）　:日本経済新聞' https://www.nikkei.com/article/DGXMZO48670330X10C19A8CR0000/ '株式会社共同通信社 | 株式会社共同通信社の情報ポータルサイト' https://www.kyodo.co.jp/ 'Historic England - Championing England's heritage | Historic England' https://historicengland.org.uk/ 'Who We Are | Historic England' https://historicengland.org.uk/about/who-we-are/ 'News | Historic England' https://historicengland.org.uk/whats-new/news/ 'Bowie Bandstand' in Beckenham Listed on Festival’s 50th Anniversary | Historic England https://historicengland.org.uk/whats-new/news/bowie-bandstand-listed/ The article told that the historic bandstand in south London where David Bowie performed at the Growth Summer Festival on 16 August 50 years ago has been listed at Grade II by the Department for Digital, Culture, Media and Sport on the advice of Historic England. One of my handle names, Fantastic Voyage, comes from his song, though it is often auto-translated into the Japanese title of the SF movie.Yeah, I liked SF too! 'Fantastic Voyage (David Bowie song) - Wikipedia' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Voyage_(David_Bowie_song) 'ミクロの決死圏 : Fantastic Voyage' https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ミクロの決死圏 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fantastic_Voyage It is my favorite song which I quoted the lyrics on the love letters with a girl when I was seventeen. She also liked him and we often talked about his works. I had some pen pals in my teens. I prefer writing and reading to speaking and hearing. Seventeen_1.jpg Seventeen_2.jpg Seventeen_3.jpg I sometimes went to the old bookstore MARUZEN to look for imported books. I wanted to read the original scripts or novels when I watched some impressive movies. '丸善（MARUZEN） | 京都BAL（バル）' http://www.bal-bldg.com/kyoto/maruzen.html "The Man Who Fell to Earth" by Walter Tevis is my first book at MARUZEN. It was my treasure to carry with me. 'Walter Tevis - Wikipedia' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Walter_Tevis 'The Man Who Fell to Earth (novel) - Wikipedia' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_Who_Fell_to_Earth_(novel) : AFTER TWO MILES OF WALKING HE CAME TO A TOWN. AT the town's edge was a sigh that read Haneyville: Pop. 1400. That was good, a good size. It was still early in the morning --he had chosen morning for the two-mile walk, because it was cooler then--and there was no one yet in the streets. He walked for several blocks in the weak light, confused at the strangenesss--tense and somewhat frightened. He tried not to think of what he was going to do. He had thought about it enough already. In the small business district he found what he wanted, a tiny store called The Jewel Box. On the street corner nearby was a green wooden bench, and he went to it and seated himself, his body aching from the labor of the long walk. The color of the paperback by Dell Publishing with Batman Books which I bought is like a green wooden bench. It is also like ONE PIECE magazine vol.7 or Sabo's coat in the latest movie STAMPEDE. 'ONE PIECE magazine Vol.7／尾田 栄一郎 | 集英社コミック公式 S-MANGA' https://www.s-manga.net/items/contents.html?isbn=978-4-08-102294-6 'CHARACTER キャラクター｜劇場版『ONE PIECE STAMPEDE』公式サイト' https://www.onepiece-movie.jp/character/ It was the color of my dreamy ship with expanded polystyrene which I made for homework during the summer holidays. I wanted to go abroad and around the sea on my ship of a lovely emerald-green color, I suppose. I was not so brave to go to the sea alone in my teens. So that I admire Luffy, Zoro, Nami or other teens who went to the sea alone. Category:Blog posts